An atypical concentration or presence of substances in body fluids or in body lumens may be indicative of the biological condition of the body. For example, the presence of elevated concentrations of red blood cells in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract may indicate different pathologies, depending on the location of the bleeding along the GI tract. Likewise, abnormalities in physical conditions of the body, such as, for example, elevated temperature, may indicate pathology. Early detection, identification and location of abnormal conditions may be critical for correctly diagnosing and treating various pathologies. Some diseases, for example, cancer, may be detected by analyzing the blood stream for tumor specific markers, e.g., specific antibodies.
Devices and systems for in-vivo imaging may be used, for example, to acquire in-vivo images of the GI tract.